Discrimination
by snowyplains
Summary: Some days, you're just not tall enough. (DannyAiden)


Title: Discrimination  
Author: snowyplains  
Rating: I think K+ works.  
Disclaimer: The characters and CSI:NY belong to CBS, Alliance Atlantis and Mr. Bruckheimer.  
Note: I make no claims of quality...this one was just churned out tonight for fun.

Discrimination against women.

Really, there was no other explanation why there were a row of cabinets attached from the ceiling, where no woman of average height could reach.

She needed a chair.

She looked around the room, spotted a stool and groaned.

She took off her shoes, carefully managed to stand on it after pushing it to the counter directly below the cabinets, and noticed she was just shy of the handle.

This is ridiculous, Aiden thought.

There was no way she was going to wear her heels standing on this rickety stool. Maybe she could stand on the counter. She took off her socks. She wasn't going to risk slipping.

She gingerly stepped off the stool onto the counter. The counter, unfortunately, only protruded a foot out from beneath the cabinets. She found herself standing right up against the cabinets, quite able to reach the handles and open the doors, but with insufficient maneuvering room to remove the new microscope from its current habitat. Aiden sighed.

"You know, you should consider wearing pants the next time you decide to use the lab as climbing equipment."

She had forgotten about that.

"I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Danny, once I get down from here, I'm going to kick your-"

"Yeah, I figured as much." he grinned, pushing the stool away from its spot by the counter, cutting off her only (safe) route to the floor.

"Danny, this isn't funny." She was way too laid back to be seriously alarmed, but she wasn't feeling particularly comfortable this far up from the ground either. She considered her options. She didn't have enough room on this tiny counter to angle herself into a sitting position. The stool was a little further away that she'd like to jump. And really, if it wasn't for the smug look on Danny's face, she could tolerate being up here for quite some time.

"You took off your socks too?" he asked incredulously.

"Didn't want to slip...and die."

"And die?" he echoed? "You wouldn't die from this...you afraid of heights?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Afraid of falling from them." she mumbled.

"Well, consider this a favor then. I'm helping you overcome it." His mischievous look returned.

She reached down and smacked him in the back of the head. "We have work to do. And while you're always a hair away from probation, I've been in good standing since I got here, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Ouch."

"Come on. I've been doing your paperwork for a month."

"I've been paying for your lunches for about as long."

"I stayed on that case with you even when Mac specifically told us to drop it."

"I've covered for you every time you've been assigned to a trash evidence search. Something about how much you hate getting your shoes dirty."

She blushed, but continued. "I let you drive we get called out, even though I'm the better driver and I get places faster."

"In the winter, you make me get out and fill up the gas tank, even if you're in the driver's seat."

"I always pick up coffee for you on my way here."

"I always give you my last piece of gum."

She rolled her eyes. He could be so juvenile. "You can't leave me up here forever."

"I can, unless you make me a deal."

She knew what he wanted.

"Okay _fine_. We'll go to that horrible burger place at least once a week. Now help me down."

"That was all I was asking for." He nudged the stool into place and offered her his hand.

Aiden grabbed it tightly (missing the slight wince that crossed his features), stepped onto the stool and hopped off, knocking and pinning Danny against the island counter in the middle of the room. He put his free arm around her to keep her from falling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." she muttered. She suddenly remembered why she usually tried to keep some personal space between them.

"You sure? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Aiden repeated, willing her blush to go away. "What about you? I probably hit you pretty hard." she stated apologetically, rubbing his back where he had hit the counter.

It was Danny's turn to avoid eye contact. "No, no...I'm okay." he said as he straightened up and she took a step back.

"Good." she grinned, and realizing they were still holding hands, released his. "I still need that microscope, and since you're taller, mind helping me out?"

He didn't respond.

"Danny?"

"Uh, Aiden...could you get someone else to do it?" he asked, swallowing.

She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm afraid of heights too."


End file.
